tokotasfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploring
=What is Exploring?= Exploring is a unique feature of Tokotas. You will draw your handler and tokota exploring, investigating, or traversing different types of situations and terrain, and your entry will be rolled randomly for one or more of the following: TT, prey, rare items, enhancing items, companion animals, traits (very rarely), and more. Anyone can explore. Hierarchy status, award status, etc do not matter! There is no deadline; rolling will happen after you submit. Exploration will count as training for group events, as well. Note: You will be generated a random RP result for fun. If you wish to turn off this feature, please make it clear in the artist's description of the entry. =How to Explore= First Step Create an expedition journal. If you already have a hunting journal or another similar "summary" journal for your tokota, you can use that instead. You can put this in sta.sh writer or have it public. This will be a "bank" of all your found items. All you need in the content of the journal is at the very minimum a thumbnail or link to your tokota's import sheet. TokoTime or an admin of Tokotas will comment to let you know how your exploration turned out. This is your only official proof. If you delete the journal, all of your earned/found items will no longer be valid. Comments from anyone other than TokoTime or an admin of Tokotas are not valid. Second Step There are lots of artistic liberties that can be taken in exploration. It is exactly what it sounds like. Draw your tokota and rider exploring ancient ruins, a dark cave, navigating their way through a swampy forest - anything you'd like. Fantasy backgrounds are also allowed. Background, location, style, etc are all up to you. Image must be relatively clean and colored. *The maximum number of Tokotas you can explore with in one picture is five. You may include other tokotas in the image if you wish, but only up to five may be judged. *At least 80% of the Tokota must be visible in order to be valid. *Each tokota must have its own handler. At least 50% of handler is required. *Tack is optional. *Images are rolled 100% randomly unless enhancing items are used. *Images must be one panel, comic pages will be rolled as one hunt. Please submit each image separately. *A semi-complex background is required (doesn't have to be extremely fancy, but more than just ground shapes/blobs/gradient) *Images must be at least 300x300 px. Alternatively, you may use literature to create an entry. This entry must be at least 1250 words, and be relevant to the situation/exploring process. Make sure you fill the following information in the artist's comments: Link to import sheet: Link to (hunting/fishing/exploring/caving) journal: Items/Companions: Defects/Health Issues: Third Step Submit to the group, under the Exploration folder, then await the administrators' roll for your expedition. You will receive a comment on your journal telling you what you received! Prey and items can be redeemed for TT (Toko Tokens) at the trading post, which you can use to buy benefits and boosters for your Tokotas! ---- = Tribe Exploration= Please note: '''Tribe hunting will only be unlocked once your tribe has reached 750 TP. Tribemates have the option of exploring together, and including each other's Tokotas for extra benefits and even different item types later on. Each tribe exploration earns a benefit of +2 HP onto the base HP. 50% of the earnings from your tribe explorations will go to '''the bank account of the tribe you are in. Even if you leave the tribe, the tribe will be able to redeem your image. How do you Explore with your Tribe? Either collaborate a standard exploration image (or exploration literature) (see above) with your tribemate, featuring at least one of your respective Tokotas, or create an image including at least two of your tribemates' Tokotas. Your image (or writing) must only include Tokotas in your tribe; you may not add a friend's Tokota into the image if they are not in the same tribe. Do not submit to the regular exploration folder. Instead, submit it to Tribe Exploration. If you submit it to the regular exploration folder, it will be rolled as a regular exploration image. Make sure you fill the following information in the artist's comments: Link to import sheets: Link to (hunting/fishing/exploring/spelunking) tracker: Link to Tribe group: Tribe bonuses: Items/Companions/Traits: Defects/Health Issues: ---- =F.A.Q= What if I sell a tokota with unredeemed prizes? Prizes, just like the TT you can redeem them for, belong to the current owner, but may be transferred to other players with permission from the owner. What if I commissioned someone to explore with my tokota for me? That's fine. Prizes go to whoever currently owns the tokota in question. What if there is more than one tokota in the picture? The image will be rolled separately, but each tokota must have a listed summary/hunting/expedition journal. Can my tribe have a collective exploring journal? Yes! But all members must be aware that all prizes will belong to the tribe. Tribes may redeem prizes for TP. (Tribe points)